Sweet Blindness
by Her Sweetness
Summary: FINISHED! Another party at Kaiba's house. Certain couples are having problems, and that might cause trouble. But can two trouble makers save their friends relationship? Read and find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Blindness.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was a foggy day in late October. Quite outside with the autumn leaves scrapping the ground but inside Ryou and Bakura's house it was nothing but chaos.  
  
"C'mon were going to be late, Bakura!"  
  
"Can't you wait a minute? I have to get my matches!"  
  
"Matches? What do you need matches for?"  
  
"Ah, so now you're interested in what I'm doing."  
  
"Put those down. Kaiba said he didn't want you bringing anymore dangerous things."  
  
"Matches are only dangerous in the wrong hands,"  
  
"Your hands are wrong enough for me, now lets go."  
  
The two boys grabbed their overnight bags and were soon out of the door. As they got into the car they couldn't shake the feeling that they had forgotten something...  
  
"We've forgotten something, I know we did."  
  
"Oh for Ra's sake, we didn't forget anything! Just drive!"  
  
"Yeah okay..." Ryou backed out of the driveway, and then he looked in the rearview mirror. "OUR COSTUMES!"  
  
They went right back up to the house and got their Halloween costumes on.  
  
"Aw, I can't believe your making me wear this!" Bakura whined.  
  
"You look cute! Besides, Marik and Yami are wearing the same outfits as there hikari's."  
  
"But I don't want to be a vampire."  
  
"C'mon, let's go."  
  
When they finally got to Kaiba's mansion, it was done up really nice for his Halloween party. With orange/black lights, and streamers. Real expensive stuff, but hey, this is Kaiba were talking about.  
  
Ryou knocked on the door and a little skeleton answered the door. "Hey guys. Recognize me?"  
  
"Hey Yugi." Ryou recognized him by voice. "Is Yami a skeleton, too?"  
  
"Nope, he's a wizard."  
  
Bakura glared at Ryou. His light gave a weak smile. "Sorry."  
  
"Oh, but Marik and Malik have matching costumes. They're Grim Reapers. They've got real blood, too."  
  
"Real blood? Where did they get it?"  
  
"I dunno. Oh well, come on in. Everyone is in the living room waiting for you guys."  
  
The two vampires followed the little skeleton into the large house, when they got to the living room they noticed some of the funny costumes their friends choose.  
  
Seto was wrapped in cloth sitting on the couch, he had red contacts in and was really convincing as a mummy.  
  
Joey was sitting next to him in a werewolf costume that Kaiba had talked him into. Tea was on the floor dressed as an angel, Mai was next to her in red underwear. She was supposed to be the devils secretary, but she looked more like a streetwalker.  
  
Tristan and Duke thought they were too old for costumes and came as themselves.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?"  
  
Kaiba picked up some cards that were on the coffee table next to him; "Actually, we were just waiting for you two so we could play the game."  
  
"What game is this?"  
  
"It's a lot like 'Truth or Dare' but instead you can only do dares. And instead of choosing who you want to dare, we have cards with that persons name on it. After the person does the dare you put their name back in the deck then shuffle. It's pretty straight forward." Kaiba explained.  
  
"It might be easy for you guys, but that made my head spin." Joey whined.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Alright, but I forgot one rule."  
  
"More rules?"  
  
"Just one, if you don't want to do the dare then you have to tongue kiss the person who dared you."  
  
"What?!" Tea's eyes popped open. "But what it if the person who dares you is of the same sex?"  
  
All the boys spoke at once, "What's your point?"  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
"Okay, let's start. Mai, you go first." Kaiba handed her the deck.  
  
Mai shuffled the deck then drew a card. "Oh! It's Yami."  
  
Yami looked a little worried, "Okay, Mai. Do your worst."  
  
"Oh, I will. Okay... I dare you to lend your puzzle to Marik for the rest of the night."  
  
"What?!" Yami fell of his chair.  
  
"Yesss!" Marik jumped up and down.  
  
"Well, Yami. Are you going to lend it to him, or kiss me?"  
  
Yami looked at Yugi, "Do you think I should?"  
  
"Do what you want." Yugi turned around and pouted. 'He better not kiss Mai.'  
  
"Okay," Yami took off his puzzle and handed to Marik.  
  
Drool ran down Marik and Malik's chin as they caressed their new friend.  
  
Mai gave the deck of cards to Yami and he shuffled them. He pulled a card and it was Kaiba. "Okay, Kaiba. I dare you to stay at the rest of the party in only your boxers."  
  
"But it's cold!"  
  
"You either do that, or kiss me."  
  
"Fine, fine!" Kaiba started unraveling the bandages from his mummy costume. When he finally got down to his boxers his felt a terrible draft. Everyone liked the way he looked and starred for a moment, then went back to the game.  
  
Kaiba shuffled the deck of cards then drew one, "Bakura."  
  
"Alright, come on and try to do a good one." Bakura sat right next to Kaiba on the couch and was sure Seto wouldn't come up with anything good.  
  
"I dare you to say something nice about Yami."  
  
"What?" Bakura looked from Kaiba to Yami, then back to Kaiba.  
  
"Absolutely not." Then Bakura pushed his lips to Kaiba's and bit the CEO's lower lip. In reaction Seto opened up to Bakura's tongue. Bakura tangled his hands in Kaiba's short brown hair, and Seto let his tongue dive into Bakura's mouth in ecstasy.  
  
So, basically Bakura was going way beyond the call of duty. And all this was happening on the couch with an audience. No one wanted an encore, especially Ryou or Joey. "Okay!" Joey shouted trying to get Kaiba's attention. It didn't work.  
  
Bakura was running his tongue and lips around Seto's collarbone. Kaiba had been whispering something in Bakura's ear that made him moan.  
  
Well, Ryou had enough. "Bakura! What are you doing?"  
  
Bakura eased off of Seto and the both of them turned cherry red, "I thought we were supposed to kiss the person who dared us if we didn't want to do the dare..." Bakura looked as guilty as sin.  
  
"Yeah," Ryou turned away from him. "Kiss not have sex."  
  
"Yeah Seto." Joey pointed at Kaiba.  
  
"He kissed me. I had nothing to do with it."  
  
"You could have stopped him after his tongue left your mouth and went elsewhere." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Blindness  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The rest of the game went according to plan, well mostly. The rest of them had mostly mild dares although Malik had to walk around the room naked (Tea's dare.)  
  
Anyway, Ryou was still pissed at Bakura for doing all those things with Kaiba; they talked about it through their link.  
  
I told you I'm very sorry.   
/ Why did you do it though? /  
I don't know...   
/ Do you love Kaiba? /  
What?! One freak accident, and you think I love another? You're impossible.   
  
After everyone was bored with the game they decided to do something else.  
  
"Okay you guys, this next game is going to be really good." Kaiba stated.  
  
"I hope there's no kissing involved..." Joey glared at Kaiba.  
  
"No, pup. Now, everyone split into groups of three." Now, the weird thing about these groups was that the people that wanted to be together weren't. And isn't it convenient that the grouping went like this:  
  
Kaiba, Bakura, and Malik. Marik, Ryou, and Yami. Joey, Tristan, and Duke. Then... Yugi, Mai, and Tea.  
  
But don't think Ryou didn't put up a fight about his yami being with Kaiba. "Ugh! Well, what is the grouping for Kaiba?"  
  
"Just a minute. Everyone take a different color medallion. My team will be Green, Marik's team is Red, Joey's team is Blue, and Yugi's team is Yellow."  
  
They all put on the shiny medallions around their necks and Ryou asked, "What now?"  
  
"Tristan, could you turn off that switch?" Seto asked.  
  
"Sure." The switch turned off all the lights in the house.  
  
But the medallions lit up in their assorted colors. "Okay," Kaiba began. "This is how the game works, you have to hide anywhere in the mansion. And you have to find others as well, because if another team tags your medallion, then you have to take off a piece of clothing. But if even one of your team members loses and gets naked you have to also. So, you don't have to say by your teammates, but it would be wise to help them out from time to time. Oh and no covering the color of your medallion, that's cheating."  
  
"So, it's kind of like a wigged-out version of 'Hide and go Seek'?" Tea asked.  
  
"Right."  
  
"So let me get this straight..." Marik looked at his medallion. "The object of the game is to get the other teams naked?"  
  
"Sure is."  
  
"Okay, just making sure."  
  
"Now, we'll each go to a hiding spot. We've got till the count of 20 to find one because as soon as I say 'Go' everyone should start finding others."  
  
Everyone nodded and the counting began. Kaiba went towards the kitchen, but Malik and Bakura went somewhere else.  
  
The rest of the teams started to spread out for a hiding space, of course they didn't really know if they were hiding behind something or were in the middle of the floor. The only thing they could see was glow in the dark medallions.  
  
"GO!" Kaiba yelled from the kitchen. Immediately everyone started looking for glowing medallions of different colors. Kaiba had to be extra careful because his dare from Mai was still on, and he only had boxers to cover himself. One false move and he could ruin it for his whole team.  
  
Kaiba didn't know this, but there was someone else in the kitchen with him. The only reason they couldn't see each other's medallion was because they were facing the walls.  
  
'Okay,' Kaiba thought. 'Maybe if I go to one of the upper levels I can stay hidden. Most of them won't go up there anyway.' He tiptoed towards what he thought was the doorway.  
  
"Ah!" Kaiba had bumped into Tristan, but he'd gotten so scared that he ran away before Tristan could tag him.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
There were people already on the 2nd floor; Yugi's team thought they saw Bakura going up there.  
  
"Yugi," Tea whined. "I hate this game. I already had to take my shoes off, and I'm stepping on something."  
  
"Yeah, Tea. That's my foot."  
  
"Hey, who are we looking for again?" Mai asked.  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"But we should be looking for Kaiba. He's already down to his boxers."  
  
They looked around a little more then saw a beam of Red light coming from around the corner. Without thinking Yugi lunged out at it and tagged the amulet, and then ran away. So did the rest of his team.  
  
"Aw man!" The red light was Ryou. "That's the second time." He took off his cape then kept going down the hall.  
  
About 10 to 15 minutes past and most of the people were stripped down to their underwear. Kaiba had managed to keep out of reach by staying on the third floor. He was still walking around but then he heard footsteps door the hall. He couldn't make out the color of the necklace so he stayed quite.  
  
"Kaiba? Is that you?" It was Bakura.  
  
"Oh hey." Seto let out a sigh of relief, "How many people have you gotten?"  
  
"I lost count. Same for you, I assume. Are you still in your bowers?"  
  
"Yeah, what about you." Kaiba moved his light around so he could see Bakura condition. He was in his boxers too. "... Hey listen, about that game we played earlier. Did... I mean, why did... "  
  
"Why did I kiss you like that?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I don't know," Bakura leaned against the railing of the stairs. "I've just wanted to for a little while. Why didn't you stop me?"  
  
"I... don't know. I didn't want to stop."  
  
Awkward silence followed. Kaiba decided to say something, "I am sorry that it happened in front of Joey."  
  
"Same for Ryou. He still hasn't forgiven me..."  
  
"Do you really want him to forgive you?"  
  
Bakura didn't answer; he just stepped up to Kaiba and hugged him. Kaiba didn't move for a moment, but then he rested his chin on Bakura's hair.  
  
Just then, Malik whirled around the corner. "Hey guys we won! We won..." Bakura backed off of Kaiba and Malik turned around.  
  
"Promise you say anything to Ryou, Malik. Swear!"  
  
"Or to Joey!"  
  
Malik started down the stairs, "Yeah, I promise. But you two have to do something about this."  
  
Kaiba looked back at Bakura. "Yeah, we know."  
  
Anyway, once all the lights came back on and everyone came back to the living room Malik, Bakura, and Kaiba looked at the losers... the naked losers.  
  
"Good grief you guys put your clothes on." Kaiba said sarcastically, but deep inside he wished that his team were the losers. So that he could look at Bakura.  
  
Bakura was wishing the same thing even though his boyfriend was stand right next to him. 'Kaiba...' was the only name going back and forth through his head.  
  
Ryou led Bakura over to a corner while everyone else was getting dressed, "Bakura, I'm sorry I got so mad over a game. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Bakura wished Ryou hadn't said that, "I'm sorry I did that, koi." The words barely came out of his mouth. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Blindness  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Joey looked at Kaiba accusingly, "Seto, did you talk do Bakura during that game?"  
  
Kaiba blushed a little, "Well, he was on my team Joey. I talked to him once."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Kaiba fought with himself about telling Joey what happened. "Joey, I... No nothing else happened."  
  
Bakura looked at Seto from across the room and nodded, he knew that Kaiba had lied but they both thought it was for the best.  
  
"So, what should we play now?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Um..." Kaiba looked around. "How about Twister?"  
  
"Yay, I love that game!" Marik and Malik helped Kaiba lay out the mat.  
  
"Okay, I'll be the spinner." Tristan took the spiny-thingy and sat down.  
  
Everyone else stood on the edge of the mat while Tristan decided who went first. "Okay, Duke you can go first. Right hand yellow."  
  
Duke slid over and put his right hand on yellow. Tristan spun it again, "Malik, left foot on red."  
  
Malik did as he was told and then Marik went, he was in the same position on the other side of the mat. Finally Tristan spun it for Bakura, "Right leg on green."  
  
Kaiba was already on the mat; it was really cool if you could picture this... Bakura was in a laying down position kind of stretched-out; his leg in one place and his hand was stretched above his head. And then Kaiba was with his hand a mere circle away from Bakura's hand. While his other hand was over the other teen's body, and his foot was in the same circle as Bakuras'.  
  
Bakura and Kaiba's faces were about two inches away from each other. Kaiba looked away from Bakura's eyes because he knew if he starred into them any longer he'd lose control and kiss him.  
  
Ryou couldn't see the position that his koi and Kaiba were in because he was facing the other way. But Tristan saw every little move they both made, so on Kaiba's next turn he would try and get them out of that position before Ryou could see.  
  
"Okay, Kaiba. Right hand blue."  
  
Kaiba did just that, but they only blue around was between Bakura's legs. So he slid his hand right underneath Bakura's crotch, intentionally rubbing his inner thighs for a split second. Bakura made a soft moan in the back of his throat.  
  
Tristan slapped his head, 'Oh no! I made it worse!'  
  
Malik had gotten into a sitting position in front of Seto and Bakura so that no one could see. "Hey you guys." Malik whispered. "Knock it off, my turn is coming up and I won't be able to hide you two."  
  
"What do you mean, knock it off?" Bakura whispered back.  
  
"You know very well what I mean. Kaiba you too."  
  
"I'm not doing anything..."  
  
"Okay Malik, right foot green." Tristan spun it again.  
  
Malik slid into his position and his head slipped back so he could see what they were doing. Kaiba's lips were massaging Bakura's neck; more or less he was using his teeth to make little marks.  
  
"Kaiba!" Malik whispered.  
  
Kaiba lifted his head a little and looked at Malik, "Sorry..."  
  
"No, don't stop."  
  
"Yes, do stop! Did you two even think this through? If word gets out about this both of you will lose your boyfriends!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Right hand on red, Bakura."  
  
Bakura snapped out of it and moved his hand. Kaiba was getting tired of having to hold his body up with just his feet and hands even though to him, looking down on Bakura was the best feeling in the world.  
  
BOOM! Seto, Bakura, and Malik heard a thump from the other side of the twister mat and looked to see what had happened.  
  
"Ouch..." It was Tea and Mai; they had fallen and lost the game.  
  
But in all the commotion, Kaiba had lost his balance and fallen as well. "Ugh."  
  
So, they (Kaiba, Mai, and Tea.) had to sit on the sidelines and watch the others eventually fall. The winner was Yugi.  
  
'Great,' Kaiba thought 'I can't even beat him in Twister...'  
  
"So, should we do now?" Kaiba asked blandly.  
  
"Oh! How about 'Cloud Nine'?" Duke suggested.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I love that game!" Mai jumped up and down.  
  
They went to the closet in the lining room area and decided to play the game there. Joey had gotten a bowl from the kitchen and brought it in. Everyone had written their name on a piece of paper and put them in the bowl.  
  
"Alright," Kaiba said. "You all know the rules. Do what ever you want in there for nine minutes. You can beat each other up, make out, but whatever you do... I'm not paying for any medical bills. The first two people that Tea draws out of the bowl go in. Tea, get the first two people."  
  
"Okay. Let's see who the lucky two are. Um, Yugi and Marik."  
  
Yugi's mouth was wide open, "Tea, I think there's been a mistake."  
  
"Hell no." Marik crossed his arms.  
  
They both were pushed into the closet anyway. Once the door closed behind them, Marik went to the other side while Yugi stayed near the door.  
  
About two minutes pasted and Yugi was getting bored, so he looked at Marik to see what he was doing. All he was doing though was poking the tip of his millennium rod.  
  
Marik looked back at Yugi, "Were not doing anything."  
  
"Understood...."  
  
The rest of the time was spent no saying anything but when the nine minutes were up, Yugi practically flew out of the door. "Oh, I'm so glad to see the outside world!"  
  
"Next two. Um, Tristan and Mai."  
  
"Ugh..." Mai was hoping for Malik.  
  
They went in anyways and Tristan tried to kiss her. Key word there is 'tried', she punched him and he came out with a black eye.  
  
"Okay... Next is... Oh boy. Um, Kaiba and Bakura."  
  
Bakura and Kaiba walked in without any commentary or grim looks. Ryou and Joey on the hand were worried sick.  
  
When the door closed Joey and Ryou pressed their ears up against it, and out of curiosity so did everyone else.  
  
Inside the closet, Kaiba wasn't on the other side of the room or anything but they had a comfortable distance.  
  
Bakura was watching Seto as he leaned on the wall; anyone could tell he was uneasy about the whole situation. Kaiba was still in his boxers from the dare earlier and Bakura stared at him with seductive eyes.  
  
"Kaiba?" he finally broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah?" Kaiba still didn't make eye contact.  
  
Bakura walked a little closer, "What is the true object of this game?"  
  
"To...to uh, make out with the person in the closet with you..."  
  
"Why aren't we?" Bakura came within liking distance of Kaiba.  
  
"..." Kaiba didn't say anything; he looked down then back at Bakura's eyes.  
  
Bakura leaned into him and they locked into a passionately heated kiss. Kaiba slowed it down so he could saver the taste of Bakura's already wet tongue. Bakura let his hand slide down to meet the band of Seto's dark blue boxers and tugged at them. Kaiba moaned and dug his teeth into Bakura's pale neck.  
  
"Times up!" Tea yelled from outside.  
  
Kaiba and Bakura released each other and walked outside as if all that had happened was just a dream. A sweaty, R-rated dream...  
  
When they got out of the closet and everyone got a good look at them no one even wanted to know what went on in there. Bakura had a huge hickey on his neck, and most of his shoulder. Kaiba's hair was wild and his lips were wet. The both of them were drenched in sweat.  
  
"What the..." Yami was looking Kaiba twice over.  
  
"Bakura..."Ryou was half in tears and Bakura could feel that he was hurt.  
  
Joey was in total shock and didn't say anything.  
  
Ryou started to back up step by step, "I think I'm going to be sick." He ran up to the second floor.  
  
"Ryou, wait a minute!" Bakura ran after him.  
  
Kaiba sank to the floor and watched Joey walk down the hall. Seto wasn't ready to talk to him, so Yugi went instead. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Blindness  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Bakura chased Ryou up the stair to the 2nd floor only to get the bathroom door slammed in his face. Bakura knocked forcefully on the door, "Ryou, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Go away..."  
  
"Ryou please, open the door." Bakura was in tears now. "Please!"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Ryou! Please, I'm so sorry!" Bakura put his back on the to the door and slid down, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"..." Ryou filled the big tub with water.  
  
Bakura ran his fingers down the door, "Angel."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Ryou, I didn't mean for it to go so far."  
  
He got into the tub clothes and all, "What did you mean?" He whispered it so that Bakura couldn't hear.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ryou, I'm sorry that it happened! I'm so sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry that it happened too."  
  
Bakura tried to open the door again, still locked. "Open the door so we can talk face to face."  
  
Still no answer. Then the door slowly opened to Bakura. He walked inside and starred at the angel he let down.  
  
"Ryou. My angel, I..."  
  
"I'm not yours. I'm not anyone's anymore."  
  
Bakura grabbed Ryou's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "No, Ryou! You are mine, YOU ARE!"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Ryou listen to me, I am so sorry. I am. I shouldn't have done that, and I hate myself for it. Please Ryou..."  
  
"I can't forgive you. I've done that already and you betrayed me. I can understand you dumping me and going with Kaiba..."  
  
"No, Ryou."  
  
"But you tried to go behind my back... and you..."  
  
"No! Ryou!" Bakura let him lose from his grip slowly. "We can start over...please give me another chance!"  
  
"Start over? Do you remember when we first started? You beating me...over and over and..."  
  
Tears were streaming down Bakura's cheek, "..."  
  
"Right now, I'd rather have you beat me dead then know what I do now." Ryou walked past his yami into the hallway, "Good-bye...koi."  
  
Bakura sat on the floor crying quietly; eventually he fell asleep while the overflowing water from the tub washed over him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey was in the kitchen sitting on the counter. He wasn't crying just sitting there no thinking about anything.  
  
"Joey? Joey, are you okay?" Yugi walked up to the counter.  
  
"Yeah Yug. I'm fine. How's Ryou?"  
  
"Uh... I don't know. Bakura went off after him. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Joey jumped off of the counter top and stretched his arms, "Yeah, I'm okay! Never better!"  
  
"But Joey, I don't think you..."  
  
"I'm fine, uh... what is Kaiba doing?"  
Yugi straightened, "Uh, he's down the hall still back at the closet. And everyone else is in the main room. There all worried about you and Ryou, please come with us and we can talk this out."  
  
"Nah, Yug." Joey turned around and smiled, "No amount of talkin' with you guys is gonna help."  
  
"..."  
  
"I gotta do this myself." Joey left the kitchen and sprinted down the hall. He was running so fast he didn't know that Kaiba had almost past him.  
  
They stopped a couple of feet away from each other; neither knew how to say what needed to be said.  
  
"Joey..." Kaiba turned around.  
  
"That's okay Kaiba. We both knew it wouldn't last forever."  
  
"I don't want to brake up with you Joey. I'm sorry..."  
  
"No apology necessary." Joey turned around to face him. He was smiling but crying all at the same time.  
  
"Joey, I..."  
  
"I think, it would be better if we were just friends."  
  
"..."  
  
"Friends with benefits."  
  
Seto nodded, "No attachments."  
  
Joey walked over to the teary-eyed CEO and hugged him. "I gotta go check on Ryou. He's not as forgiving as me, and he's fragile so... later."  
  
Joey went up to the second floor and called for Ryou. "Ryou! Hey, Ryou buddy where are ya!"  
  
He went into the bathroom and slipped on a puddle of water; the bathtub was still running. "Whoa!"  
  
"Ouch...Huh? Bakura?"  
  
Bakura was sleeping in the water but you could barely see his face. "..." he moved a little looked up at Joey.  
  
"Hey, Bakura. Where's Ryou?"  
  
"He's upset with me."  
  
"Duh! I know that!"  
  
"I'm so sorry... I don't know where he went."  
  
"It's okay man. We all make mistakes, this was yours. Ryou will forgive you, just give him time."  
  
"But you didn't see how hurt he was."  
  
"..."  
  
"He'll never look at me again."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marik and Malik were wandering around the mansion looking for something to do, since that incedent with Kaiba and Bakura they all kind of split up.  
  
"I knew I should have put my foot down and stopped them when I had the chance." Malik thought out loud.  
  
"Wait a minute. You mean you knew what was going on, and you didn't even tell me?!"  
  
"They told me to keep it a secret."  
  
"Malik, one night you caught me sneaking out of the kitchen naked with an Oreo in my mouth. We have no secrets from each other."  
  
"... Yeah, I guess I should have told you."  
  
"Oh well, you know what we gotta do know don't ya?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"We gotta help Bakura get Ryou to forgive him for making out with Joey's boyfriend."  
  
"When you say it like that, it sounds kinda hard..."  
  
"All we gotta do is find some kinda old link between them, and make Ryou believe it'll never happen again."  
  
"That sounds sort of time consuming..."  
  
"So what! You don't have anything important to do!"  
  
Malik pouted for a minute, "Well, what about that cake in the kitchen!"  
  
"Hmm. Fine, we'll have cake. THEN, we'll save Ryou and Bakura's relationship." 


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Blindness  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Marik and Malik made their way to the kitchen and Marik went into the refrigerator.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me look?" Marik started to search the fridge.  
  
"I'm depressed. And besides how hard is it to find a large Halloween cake, anyway?"  
  
"I've found it, it's just I might need a little help lifting it..."  
  
"What?" Malik walked over beside his yami. "Whoa! Kaiba must have spent big bucks on this baby!"  
  
"What makes you think he bought it? He might have made it himself."  
  
"Either way, think how much supplies he'd have to buy to make it..."  
  
The cake was seven thick layers, each a different flavor. Like Chocolate, coconut, vanilla, strawberry, carrot, ice cream cake, and a rainbow flavor at the bottom. It was covered in black and orange sprinkles, and it had frosting ghosts and pumpkins.  
  
"Oh wow, this is gonna be good." Marik took out two forks from the drawer. "Okay, you can have the carrot part, and I'll take the rest."  
  
"No way, Marik!"  
  
"Aw, fine. But if you get in the way of my mouth, I'm not going to stop and pick you out."  
  
"Wait a minute, how do we get this thing out of there?"  
  
"I guess we'll just have eat right here."  
  
"I like the way you think!" The dived into the cake and shoveled huge chunks of it into their mouths.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi came back to what was left of the party, "Hey guys..."  
  
"Hey Yugi." Tea stood up, "Where is Joey?"  
  
"I don't know...I think he went to look for Kaiba."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey Yugi don't worry, they'll work it out." Tristan patted Yugi on the back.  
  
"Yeah, you gotta have faith!" Duke added.  
  
"I don't know..." Mai leaned back on the couch, "I've seen things like this before. It usually ends up tearing apart everyone involved."  
  
"Thanks, Mai." Yugi groaned.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey and Bakura were walking down the hallway of the 3rd floor looking for Ryou.  
  
"I'm telling you, Joey... he's not going to talk to me."  
  
"Now, how do you know that if you haven't talked to him, huh?"  
  
"I did talk to him..."  
  
Joey put his hand on Bakura's shoulder. "You talked to him earlier. He probably cooled down by now."  
  
"...Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Understanding...er, even if you don't. Thanks for pretending that you do." Bakura looked up into Joey's eyes. "Thanks."  
  
"Aw, no problem." Joey blushed a little.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for kissing Kaiba like that. I never really thought of you as a close friend...but I am so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, man."  
  
Bakura gave him a weak smile and Joey beamed back at him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, back in the kitchen Marik and Malik were stuffed full of cake and the kitchen was a mess. Pieces of cake were thrown all over cabinets and counters, frosting was smeared all over the floor and the only thing left of the original cake was the carrot layer.  
  
"Oh... Marik? Are you still alive?"  
  
"No... are you?"  
  
"I don't think so..." Malik rolled onto his side to squish the pain, "Marik! My tummy hurts!"  
  
"Bad guys don't say tummy!"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"I don't have the energy to argue with you. C'mon, we gotta get up..."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Must you always question me?" Marik picked himself up, and then tried to drag his hikari up with him. "Come on, Malik. You gotta at least try to help me."  
  
"The last time I tried to help you... I ate half of a seven layer cake... and I feel like... like...BLAGH!" Malik threw up his whole half of the cake, right onto Marik.  
  
"Why you little BLAGH!" Marik threw up, too.  
  
The huge seven-layer cake was now all over the floor, mixed with everything else the two ate that day. Which consisted of chicken, roast beef, a pizza, and a breath mint that they shared.  
  
"Oh, I feel much better." Malik smiled.  
  
"Yeah, me too. So I guess we can go now."  
  
"Go? Go where?"  
  
Marik walked towards the door, "Weren't you listening to me before?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ugh! C'mon. Were going to find Ryou before Bakura does so we can make things better."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
So, they thought the best thing to do would be to search the entire mansion from top to bottom. They started on the roof.  
  
"Hey Ryou! Ryou!" Marik shouted.  
  
"Shhh!" Malik shook him. "Don't yell!"  
  
"Why not? How do expect to find him if he can't even hear us looking'?"  
  
"That's just it. Ryou doesn't want to be found. So if we yell like untamed banshee's he'll run away."  
  
"Oh you mean like in that movie where the hunters were really quiet so they could sneak up behind the rabbits and shoot 'em?"  
  
"Yes... I mean, no. Were not going to shoot Ryou. Unless of course, you..."  
  
"Hmm...Nah."  
  
Well after that, they searched the loft and the poolroom, and then they looked in the backyard. Not really because they though Ryou was back there but because Malik had to take a whiz.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Marik asked from behind the tree.  
  
"Yep," Malik came from the other side.  
  
"Okay, lets go." They were about to leave when Marik heard something. "Hey, Malik. You hear that?"  
  
"Yeah... my tummy is growling. I think I'm hungry again."  
  
"No, not that! Listen."  
  
They listened for a minute or two then heard nothing, "C'mon Marik. It was just imagination."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Just then a branch from a tree broke and someone screamed, "Ahh!" the tree branch hit the ground with thud.  
  
Marik and Malik went to see who it was.  
  
"Darn it. Ouch, that hurts." It was Ryou, and the branch had fallen on top of him, pinning him down to the ground.  
  
"Ryou?" Malik sat beside him.  
  
"Hey Ryou." Marik sat on the other side.  
  
"What are you two doing back here?"  
  
"We could be asking you the same question."  
  
"I'm back here because I wanted to be alone." Ryou struggled to lift the branch but it was too heavy for him.  
  
"Well, I want to know why you won't forgive Bakura."  
  
"Yeah." Malik added.  
  
"I don't feel like talking about it. Now will you please get this branch off of me?"  
  
Malik and Marik grinned at each other. "No, you have to talk to us first."  
  
"This is inhuman! I demand that you release me!"  
  
"Not a chance." 


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet Blindness  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"I can't believe you two would do something like this!" Ryou pouted.  
  
Marik lifted one eyebrow, "But this is us you're talking about."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Ryou, we just want to help you two out." Malik explained. "You two have been together for a long time, and it's stupid to end it over a silly fight."  
  
"Yeah, me and Malik fight all the time. But we've never even considered the thought of breaking up."  
  
"This is different. Neither of you ever cheat on each other... espesically while your in the same room with your koi watching you." Tears welled up in Ryou's eyes.  
  
Malik looked at Marik and then back at Ryou.  
  
Marik sighed, "Bakura loves you, he truly does. Please give him another chance... not just for him but for the both of you."  
  
Malik finished where his yami started, "You two deserve that chance. You two are beautiful together, you do know that don't you?"  
  
Ryou couldn't speak, and he couldn't see because all the tears he had were collecting in his eyes. "..."  
  
Marik and Malik lifted the log off of Ryou. He sat up against the tree and closed his eyes; all the tears that had been confined to him now ran freely down his cheeks.  
  
"It's okay, Ryou. Let it all come out." Malik held him against his own chest.  
  
Marik watched him cry, "All you have to do is forgive him."  
  
"I don't think I can... but I know I have to because... I still love him."  
  
Ryou continued to cry quietly into Malik's chest.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey and Bakura walked into one of the guest bedrooms to look Ryou.  
  
"Ryou?" Joey sounded like he was singing.  
  
Bakura didn't say anything; he just wandered around and lightly touched the furniture.  
  
They looked for a bit then Joey joined Bakura at the window, "He's not here, we should go to another room."  
  
"I know he's not here."  
  
Joey starred out the window into the night sky. "It sure is pretty out there..." he looked down only for a minute then looked back up, "Huh?" he looked back down into the backyard.  
  
He saw the trees and grass but faintly saw something else... "What is...its Ryou? It's him, Marik and Malik! They're down there, Bakura let's go!"  
  
Joey grabbed Bakura's hand and raced down the stairs. Bakura was running but he didn't even know whom he was running to anymore, 'He won't take me back, I know he won't!'  
  
They got out of the backdoor and standing only three feet away from him was Ryou. His face was red from crying and his jacket was dirty from the tree, but it was Ryou.  
  
Joey smiled at Bakura, and then nudged him forward. Bakura's whole body felt like jelly and he felt like crying but he managed some words, "Hi Ryou."  
  
Marik and Malik were behind Ryou for support but they nudged him as well, "Hi Bakura..." Ryou knew he was gonna break down and cry again.  
  
"Ryou, I'm so sorry. Truly I am. I've always loved you and I still do. I know I was a monster to you went we first met, then I started to see you for what you really are, an angel...but after today, I feel like I haven't made any progress..."  
  
"Bakura... I...I forgive..." Ryou couldn't say anything else and sank right into Bakura's arms.  
  
They both cried and cried in each other's arms for about a minute, then Ryou slowly lifted his eyes to Bakura's. "Bakura?"  
  
"Yes, angel?" Bakura avoided eye contact.  
  
"No. No, look into my eyes." Ryou led Bakura's face to his. "From now on, only let me see your eyes."  
  
Bakura nodded and kissed the side of Ryou's eye, which wiped away the last of his tears.  
  
Kaiba and everyone else came out into the back yard to see what was going on, "Uh hey guys..." Yugi was turned to Joey. "What's going on?"  
  
"Uh, nothing Yug. We were just going inside."  
  
Kaiba walked next to Joey, "Is everything okay with those two?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
Mai went to the doorframe, "C'mon everyone. I want to watch a movie."  
  
Everyone started to file inside, and Bakura was one of the last to head for the door. "Are you coming, Ryou?"  
  
"Yes, just a minute." He went over to Marik and Malik. "Thanks, you guys. I never would have been able to do this without you..."  
  
"It was nothing, really." They blushed a little.  
  
"Thanks, just the same."  
  
Bakura went to Joey, "And thank you, too."  
  
Joey winked and went inside, so did Marik and Malik.  
  
Bakura started for the door and saw that Ryou wasn't at his side, "Ryou?"  
  
He was looking up at the stars, "Can we stay out here for just a little longer, Bakura?"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Until the sun comes up..."  
  
"I think we handle that, angel."  
  
"Good, 'cause I think we can, too."  
  
THE END. 


End file.
